Meow
by inneko abroad
Summary: young Sasuke Uchiha finds himself a friend, saves it actually. what will happen when he brings home a cat who may turn out to be the only friend he's got? or is it his friend? sasunaru
1. The refugee

**The Refugee  
**

Little Sasuke was training in the woods by himself, Itachi had skipped out on his shuriken training _again_. Today, knowing Itachi was out of town, he used his older brother's training targets rather than his improvised one. He jumped up, pulled out ten shurikens and started throwing them as he twisted in the air. THUMP one shuriken, TUP another, CLINK damn, THUNK yes! TUMP PLOP THUNK SCRATCH CLANG THUMP!

Sasuke checked the targets, he had successfully gotten the target behind the rock in the blind spot but he had wasted a shuriken to get it there and that one had simply hit a tree and he had missed three other targets. _Damn… will I ever be as good as my brother?_

The boy collapsed against a tree, he was sick of it all. He was sick of trying so hard to catch up to his brother; so sick of trying to get his father's attention. Sasuke thought of giving up for the first time in his life. His thoughts were interrupted by a the cry of an animal in pain and a growl, he looked up to see an orange kitten streaking into a clearing followed by some kind of weird pug with a ninja headband. _Poor thing! _

Sasuke wrenched a shuriken from the target above his head and threw it at the dog. The spinning metal made a clanging sound as it hit directly on the pug's forehead protector. The mutt turned toward him, growled, and ran off. The disheveled cat looked at his savior uncertainly, flicking its ears back and forth.

He didn't know why he saved the cat but since he had already gone and done it he might as well finish the job. Checking to make sure no one was looking he called softly, "here kitty kitty kitty". The cat inched forward a little coming into a spot of light. _good god!! It's about to die!_ the raven haired boy panicked.

For some reason he wanted to save the strange kitten. Sasuke scooped the kitten up into his arms cradling it as he abandoned his shurikens, _there's no reason for this kitty to die! I have to save him! _he ran for home.

Coming within sight of the Uchiha households he went around the back way carefully avoiding everyone. Reaching his own doorway Sasuke slipped off his shoes and padded through the halls safely entering his room. Setting the injured animal down on his futon the young Uchiha ran out of the room to grab a bucket, a cloth, a towel, and mild soap. Dropping off those he went off to the kitchen and heated some water in a large tea-pot.

"Oh!" said a female voice, "are you making tea? I didn't realize we had company."

Sasuke jumped. "oh… no… no company… I just thought I might… you know… uhm…" he began.

"Don't worry about it," said his mom, "its fine if you want some tea after your training but do you really need that big a pot, or are you sharing?"

"er…well.. I- I'm really thirsty you see…" Sasuke gulped. "uhm I can make you some later… if you want!"

She laughed in surprise at her son's odd antics but, figuring he had his reasons, she decided to let it go and politely turned him down and left him to what he was doing.

Sasuke heaved a sigh of relief as he watched her go and hurriedly pulled the pot of lukewarm water off the stove. The boy waddled awkwardly back down the hall with the heavy pot swinging between his legs.

to be continued...

please review?

omg that was so lame what am I doing...? XD


	2. A safe place

A Safe Place

* * *

After being cleaned and treated the orange cat lounged on Sasuke's futon, his head propped up on Sasuke's pillow. The cat was now quite comfortable with his new companion.

"You better not snore" Sasuke told the cat, "I have training with Itachi tomorrow for once!"

"I don't snore!"

"Yes good... WHAT? did you just speak?"

"...No"

"...Wow I'm tired..." after that Sasuke passed out on top of his futon, his covers bunched underneath him.

"Teme... you're going to catch a cold."

* * *

Sasuke woke up warm inside his futon and began stretching to prepare for his morning training. The cat stirred. "mew?"

"Oh so it was a dream, phew"

"MEEOOOOW" the cat rubbed against Sasuke's legs, intent upon sending him a message.

Finally Sasuke got it, he had forgotten to feed the cat last night and it must be starved! He tip-toed stealthily down the hallway the kitten pawing close behind. Reaching the kitchen he slid the door open and peeked inside. _Ha! There's no one here! I'm glad I woke up early!_

The dark eyes surveyed the pots, pans, and the pantry. He still didn't know what to feed the cat. The cat meowed again.

"Shhhh!" Sasuke panicked "we'll be caught!"

"Good morning!"

"Aaaaahh! wh- ah uh... sorry um..." sasuke hesitated "O-Ohayo... gozaimasu... Mom."

"No need to be so formal. So this is why you were acting so strangely last night!" Sasuke nodded ashamedly, "and let me guess, you have no idea what to feed it?" little Sasuke nodded again, shrinking slightly against a counter. His mother moved to a cupboard and pulled out a can of tuna. "I'll pick up some cat food at the store later." She said opening it and handing the can to him. "Put it in a bowl, take it to your room and leave the kitten there so your father doesn't notice." Sasuke followed her directions without any qualms.

After he reached his room Sasuke set the bowl down and pet his new friend. "Well I have to go train with Itachi now, stay here."

* * *

((cats view))

_After eating such a delectable meal I treated myself to a refreshing bath the CAT way. Wait... was I always like that? Yeah, I must have been. Anyway, free from worry about that nin-dog I napped the rest of the day. What a great life, I hope it's always like this!_

_Oh! I hear the dark-head boy! The one who saved me! Eh... what's he got there? He's putting something on his leg. _The cat walked over to check. _ah! its cold! ...Don't humans put cold stuff on places that hurt? _The cat remembered something briefly but the thought slipped away.

* * *

In the morning the cat woke up alone. His human was gone. The feline waited and waited by the door to no avail. Eventually, as cats do, he lost interest in waiting and decided to do his own thing. Since he had, however, no other thing to do the orange cat decided to look for the boy himself.

Finding a way to escape was no big deal, finding the Raven Boy was another. The kitten dodged around people, avoided other animals, and traveled on as many high roads as he could find while he roamed the town.

Watching from a fence top the cat sees a group of laughing kids about the same age as the Raven Boy. The orange fur-ball followed their direction, suddenly having an idea where he might be. He speed up. There. This was the place. Standing on a fence the cat looked down upon a blond-headed boy straddling a rope swing. The kid was watching the others with their parents, a sad look on his face. The double blue-eyed gazes of the cat and the boy settled upon a certain small group, the cat inched closer.

There was the Raven Boy. A tall man stood next to him, his father, talking to another fatter man with a ninja headband, this must be his teacher. Why did the cat know this? The cat's thoughts stopped as he saw the Raven Boy's head look down and adapt the same type of pout as the blond. The orange cat jumped down from the fence and rubbed the legs of the blond as he passed, flicking his tail in farewell.

* * *

End Chapter 2

I changed the milk to tuna just for you JuMiKu. ; )


	3. Reality

**Hey guys, just to warn you my writing style might have changed. I did start this four years ago but it seems a shame to leave it hanging.**

**Reality**

He was a cat. A cute little thing no one could deny, he thought proudly to himself as he stirred. Now that he was healing his memories were clearing. There was the Raven boy next to him. Looking into the human boy's face he paused. Didn't he recognize this boy? He thought long and hard. That's right… he remembered. I'm Naruto. And this is... my classmate… Sasuke?!

* * *

Naruto woke up, startled. He was still groggy. He stretched his arms toward his legs and rumpled his fingers in the blanket. He winced at phantom pains. He felt like having tuna for breakfast. _Wait no… tuna ramen of course!_ Naruto went about making this happen.

After breakfast he sat quietly thinking about his life. He was a lonely kid. He tried so hard to get people's attention, wanted so much to be friends. Why couldn't people see that? It seemed he was hated and his jutsus just plain sucked. How was he going to get his headband now that he had failed the graduation test? Why did it seem his only solace was to day-dream of being a cat?

_Yeah about that cat thing. Why on earth would I want to be that Sasuke-Bastard 's cat? Sasuke would never be so kind as to take in a stray anyway, all he does is be depressing._

Naruto wanted that headband more than anything. He needed to find a way to get it. For now he decided to just practice with his throwing stars. That was one thing he could do.

After a while he lost focus and just sat on the ground staring at the target with the metal stars strewn about him.

* * *

The cat version of him was playfully batting at the hair of Sasuke who was happily reading a book. He immediately stopped and paced back and forth a moment. Something was wrong here. The Naruto cat decided to go for a walk.

He walked aimlessly, passing an open window. Voices met his twitching ears. "I know you want him to pass but he at least needs to be able to gather information. It's a basic ninja skill."

Naruto stopped. He knew what they were talking about was true. this didn't seem like a _normal_ daydream he wasn't controlling the people around him at all. Was it possible that this wasn't a daydream but an unconscious jutsu?

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around. He started picking up the throwing stars. Afterward he decided to check and see if Iruka really was talking about him with somebody. That would answer his questions and possibly lead to a solution. He walked with a new spring in his step.


End file.
